


Wasteland Babey!

by Diddleydont



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/F, F/M, Friends to Enemies to Friends, M/M, Multi, Political Intrigue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diddleydont/pseuds/Diddleydont
Summary: “Is everything okay?” he asked, letting his hand hover over my shoulder. I fiddled my thumbs, searching for an answer that wouldn’t make him more worried than he already was. “Hey.” He said, as he put his hand on my shoulder. “What’s going on? Let’s talk about it.”I shrugged. “I’m good. Just a little stressed about stuff I guess.” I paused, swinging my legs. “I’m just getting older and assignment makes me nervous.” Equius’s face went pale.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Or, the political revolution fanfiction no one asked for.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Nepeta Leijon/Equius Zahhak, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket, Vriska Serket & Equius Zahhak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Wasteland Babey!

The weight of my pack weighed heavily on my shoulders, and my skin was burnt from walking in the sun. The air conditioner was blowing at max from Equius’s hive cooled my skin and I shivered involuntarily. Tonight would be my last day on Alternia. Tomorrow I will be planets away. I set my backpack on his kitchen counter and made my way down the hall into his workshop, my fingers trailing along the hallway wall. I come to his workshop door and steel my breath. My hand turned the knob and the door opened noiselessly.   
“Equius?” I whispered, walking into the grey room. Equius was seated at one of his many worktables, too focused on the nano-joint in his hands to process what was going on around him. Despite my heart pounding in my chest, I couldn’t stop myself from smiling. Silently, I glided across the floor, careful to be silent, until I was right behind him. I slowly, slowly lifted my hands from their position at my sides, and moved them in forward, putting my hands on either side of Equius’s abdomen.   
“Equius” I screamed, my hands diving into his abdomen, tickling his sides. He yelped and the nano-joint flew out of his hands and onto the desk, shattering the joint on impact. He jumped out of his seat and swung around, swinging his fist haphazardly, hoping to strike flesh. I ducked, knowing that he’d swing around, and his fist would be at the same height as his shoulder. Without hitting anything, the momentum that he put into his punch had nowhere to go and he fell onto the ground. He fell flat onto his back and locked eyes with me. He scowled.   
“Nepeta.” He said angrily, welding goggles hanging haphazard around his neck. “What possessed you to do that?” He stood up and dusted off the nonexistent dirt from his trousers. I laughed.   
“Next time, remember to kick backward instead of punching in a circle.” I chuckled, taking a seat on the floor, patting the area next to me.   
“Next time, Nepeta, don’t attack me.’ He sat down next to me, his knees folding into his chest like some kind of jackknife. I rested my head on his shoulder, grimacing as my cheek stuck to his sweaty shoulder.   
“Don’t make it so easy for me to attack you, then.” I mumbled. His hand went to my hair, twirling his fingers around the locks of hair that I accidentally cut too short. “It’s dangerous out there. Always be on guard.” I warned him, turning so our eyes met. “I mean it Eq.”  
“I understand. I will be.” He smiled. “Do you want me to cut it?” He pulled a strand of hair away from my face for emphasis.   
“Yeah.” I nodded, “I can’t seem to get it to the right length.” I felt a pang in my heart, realizing that this may just be the last time I get a haircut from him.  
He stood and gave me a hand up. “I’ll grab the scissors from the bathroom and meet you in the kitchen.” It wasn't a question, but a statement, and it made me smile. At least he’s still acting the way he usually is, god knows that I’m not.   
Once I got into the kitchen, I saw that Equius had a chair pulled out in the middle of the room for me to sit in. “What’s with the backpack?” He asked, face turning red.   
“Relax.” I said, rolling my eyes. It’s a long trek here, I didn’t want to walk back.” I flopped into the chair, tossing my bag to the side. I didn’t want him to know the real reason I had everything valuable strapped to my back. He wrapped a towel around my neck to keep the hair from going down my shirt.   
“I know we’ve been moirails for sometime, Nepeta, but I cannot abide your staying here tonight. It’s too improper for you to stay here unaccompanied.” He said tugging on my hair to keep it straight.  
“Equius, you have three different wings in this castle.” I rolled my eyes. “I can sleep in one. I’ll be like three whole buildings away.”   
Snip. He cut another piece even to the rest of my hair. “It’s not a castle. It’s a manor. And it's still improper.”  
“Fine. I’ll make it work tonight. Sleep in a tree tonight or something.” He cut more of my hair. Snip, Snip, Snip.  
“Absolutely not. I will not allow you to endanger yourself in such a manner. You will stay here.” He pulled the towel away from my neck and shook it out onto the floor. “Cleaner 3. Clean at once.” He commanded. A robot came out of seemingly nowhere, broom in one hand, and dustpan in the other.   
“Cleaner 3?” I asked  
“Last week, I tripped and threw my fist through Cleaner 2.0.” I wondered for a second what his incredible strength would mean for his assignment. Would he become an engineer, or would the Condense have a more severe position for him? I don’t think he’ll be able to go through with an assignment that calls for violence.  
“Nepeta?” Equius prodded. “It’s very rude to stop listening to someone in the middle of a conversation.”  
I tried to meet his gaze, but I could only manage looking at his lower lashes, “My bad. I was lost in thought.” He scowled.  
“Is everything okay?” he asked, letting his hand hover over my shoulder. I fiddled my thumbs, searching for an answer that wouldn’t make him more worried than he already was. “Hey.” He said, as he put his hand on my shoulder. “What’s going on? Let’s talk about it.”  
I shrugged. “I’m good. Just a little stressed about stuff I guess.” I paused, swinging my legs. “I’m just getting older and assignment makes me nervous.” Equius’s face went pale.   
He grabbed another kitchen chair and sat down next to me. “There’s a question I have to ask.” He said, his facial expression more grim than stoic, his mouth pulled into a taut line. “It is regarding assignment.” My stomach flopped.  
“Do you have yours, yet?” I asked fear leaking into my voice as I leaned towards him. It was surprising that he would bring assignment up, but part of me was relieved that I didn't have to bring it up first. I could pretend what I was about to say was part of the natural flow of the conversation. All I would have to do is wait for the right moment to interject.  
“No, not yet. Though, I have no doubt that my assignment will befit a person of my status and strength.” He said, putting extra emphasis on strength.   
“Equius, I don’t want to be assigned.” I said, the sentiment bursting out of me before I had time to really stop myself. It was like a geyser had opened. “I know that the only position I’ll be assigned is being battle fodder. Equius I don’t want to die without doing anything… substantial with my life. I’m scared, and I want my lusus and I want you to--”He interrupted, putting his arms around me and pulling me into his sweaty chest.   
“Nepeta. I know you’re scared. Please, please listen to me. I have a plan.” I stopped talking to look up at him. What did he have planned? Would he actually come with me? “Nepeta, what if I buy you?”  
My heart dropped and I pulled myself out of the embrace. “What?”  
“Nepeta, I know that some nobles are allowed...servants of a sort.” He gulped, sweat coursing down his forehead. “I can buy you. You won’t be forced to be on the frontlines. Of course, I won’t make you actually do anything.--”  
“I wouldn’t be a servant, Equius. I would be a slave.” I said, lump forming in my throat.  
“In name, but not in-”   
“No, Equius. Not me.”   
“Nepeta, plea-”  
“Runaway with me.” I said, unable to stop myself. “I’m leaving today, all you have to do is hold my hand.” He looked at me strangely.   
I continued to plead. “Please. I know you don’t actually want to be assigned. You know the way the system works. And that it’s unfair! The system is fucked--  
“Nepeta!”  
“No! No it is fucked. Feferi and Karkat are hiding in this…” I gestured wildly” “This planet! Vriska is going to pick me up in half an hour. Please! I’ll- I’ll help you pack.” His face hardened and I could feel the lump in my throat explode, as I choked back a sob  
“Nepeta. I cannot go with you. I am loyal to the empire.” He said, face unreadable. I stared straight down, unable to look him in the eyes.   
“Are you sure?” I said. “Equius, I know I can’t convince you to go if you don’t want to. But…” But don’t you want to stay with me? I heard a buzzing and glanced out the window, I could see a small orange ship, descending onto the roof of Vriska’s hive.  
“Nepeta. I will not tell anyone where you went, but I will not go with you.” He passed my bag to me gently.   
“You really aren’t coming, are you?” He shook his head.   
“All right. Then I guess this is it, huh? Would you mind squatting down a bit?” Silently, he bends so that our faces are on the same plane. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and rested my head on his forehead. I leaned into his ear and I whispered, “I love you, but I hope our paths never cross again.” I kissed his cheekbone and felt him shiver. “Goodbye Equius.”  
“Goodbye, Nepeta.” He whispered. He pulled away, his eyes closed, and I understood why. He didn’t want to watch me leave. So I rushed out the door, forcing myself to keep my eyes forward. If I looked back, I wasn’t sure if I’d be able to leave.  
I ran up the steps to Vriska’s roof, where she had the spaceship door already open for me.  
“Only you?” She asked, noticing that Equius did not follow me. I could only nod. Her eyes drifted to Equius hive. “That’s a real fucking shame.” and with that she closed the door, and took off.

5 Sweeps Later

“Commander!” a soldier said, rushing into my study. She stopped in the doorway, doubled over and panting with exertion. “I come with wonderful news!”  
“What is it?” I asked, my tone cold. The soldier opened her mouth to speak, but only air came out. I rolled my eyes. “Whatever it is, could have waited for you to walk. You’ve spent the same amount of my time running here and panting, as you could have spent walking here.”   
“We’ve found Vriska.” She said finally. “My superior had me run, I am so so sorry. Please don’t report me for incomp-”  
“I cannot bring myself to care. Thank you for the brief. I will be in the meeting room presently. You are excused.”   
The soldier exhaled and quickly left the room, as I tried to compose myself. My command was posted back on Alternia, searching for a mysterious figure connected to several drone factory bombings. Everytime they questioned the locals, they got one answer: Vriska. Nothing else was known of them than their name and that they were tied to the bombings. He refused to make known his attachment to her, but I knew if there was anyone capable of doing all of this, it would have been her.   
I walk back to my quarters, to wash my face. Once I get there, I study my face in the mirror. I’ve aged quite nicely, I’d say. My eyes filled in with color, to a nice piercing blue, and my face has thinned out, highlighting my cheekbones. I run my hands through my waist-length hair, tying it up. With a deep breath I leave the room, ready to address my command  
“Greetings everyone.” I say, entering the room. “Congratulations on a job well done. From here I will collect their corpse and bring it to the Condence. Thank you for your bravery.” I clench my jaw to keep bile from rising up my throat. Bravery is not the word for my commands actions. Excessive violence and cruelty was more like. As much as I hated to admit it, most of all to myself, I didn’t have a strong hand of them. They used as much cruelty as they possibly good while I was not physically there. Once, earlier in my career I tried to punish them, but I received messages from higher authority that told me to stop trying to inhibit them.   
“Glory to the Empire. Glory to the Condence.” I said, praying that it didn’t sound hollow.   
“Glory to the Empire, Glory to the Condence!” The group cheered. With a nod I leave the room, only to be flanked by my second-in-command Corporal Kroxia  
“Sir?” he asked, once we had moved farther down the hall. I nodded my head at him, giving him permission to speak.   
“Vriska is still alive. We tried to interrogate her, but she didn’t talk. Can you interrogate her? No one can get under someone’s skin like you.” He said, smiling. I felt my stomach clench. It was true that I was the best interrogator in the squad, but the action of doing it made me physically nauseous.   
“I see. Well thank you for allowing me a chance to wring some answers out of her.” I inwardly cringe at my own wording. “Which holding cell is she in?”   
“Cell 703, Sir. Should I gather your tools?”  
“No thank you, Kroxia. I am perfectly capable of doing so myself.” He nods and walks off, leaving by myself. I pull my ponytail over my shoulder and twist a lock around my finger.  
“God I hate this job.” I whisper to myself, as I walk into the prison. As,I grab my interrogation tools, my mind wanders to my old moirail. She knew that I’d be placed somewhere like this. A day did not go by where I wasn’t disgusted by what was happening. But order has to be restored, and if this is my lot in life, what else can I do but accept it? I can hear her voice in my head, ‘You could leave.’ I shook my head violently, feeling my throat become tight. Wherever she is now, I hope she’s alright.  
The first thing I saw as I approached was the state of the cell. Vriska’s back was facing the front of the cell and she was curled in on herself. The cement floor under and around was wet and her clothes clung to her skin. A chain from the wall was around what I assumed was her wrist. I couldn’t really see much, as her back was turned. I stood at the other end of the cell, trying to look intimidating.   
“Vriska. Turn around.”  
“Get fucked, Shitlips.” She said. That was definitely something Vriska would say but that was not her voice, it was too high. Whoever they grabbed, It wasn’t Vriska. I pulled the chain up forcing the prisoner to roll over to look at me.   
“Oh no.” I instantly dropped the chain, breath escaping my lungs. In front of me was not Vriska Serket but instead a beaten, half-drowned Nepeta Leijon. In this moment I truly understood what she meant when she said that she had hoped that we never crossed paths again. She looked up at me for the first time since I entered the cell.   
“Oh fuck me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is a really rough draft that I was too excited to post. Sorry if there are any typos, and any feedback is appreciated.


End file.
